Truth or Dare: 5th Style
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: The fifth barracks at night should be asleep, but none of them can sleep, so add Reyna to the mix and you've got a scary game of Truth or Dare, lets just hope nobody gets hurt, or killed. Of course, with Jason and Reyna teaming up, nothing is promised.


**Hey guys! Okay, so my laptop has got a virus and everything on screen turned on it's side, so don't freak, but I can't work from there for a while. But never fear! I'm using my mum's, which is where I wrote this. The dare from Jason to Reyna was not my idea, I asked Chocoholic Cat if I could use it for laughs, if you don't understand why, please refer to their story, Truth or Dare.**

**Disclaimer: Okay... I don't own Percy Jackson, only RR does. Nobody else. **

* * *

Isobel's Point of View:

Another day at Camp Jupiter, it had an average day, starting with Jason and Reyna waking everyone up by the lightning and thunder, I still had no idea why they would want to use their powers to practise before breakfast, but they were weird like that. It was now the evening and coming up to bedtime, the praetors, Lola and Mark had already been by the call lights out at 10 and it was coming close to that, but nobody was ready to sleep, so when there was a knock we all freaked out, scrambling to get in our bunks and Gwen turned out the light.

"What?" Emily called out blearily, it worked because Emily being the daughter of Somnus was always tired, the door opened and then closed before the lights flickered on to reveal Reyna smirking at all of us.

"Hey Rey." Gwen greeted her as we all got out of our bunks, Reyna wouldn't rat us out and she was a regular at our barracks.

"Hey." Reyna replied as she used the ladder to climb up to join Jason on his bunk. "Couldn't sleep either?" Reyna asked us all, we all nodded, except Emily, who was snoring already.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lauren yelled, we had nothing better to do.

"Jason, truth or dare!" Gwen called out, the blonde boy pondered this for a second, until Reyna nudged him with her elbow.

"Dare!" Jason replied, we all had to ponder this now, Jason was notorious for choosing truth, he never chose dare.

"Kiss Reyna!" Darren called out, I laughed as Jason and Reyna turned bright red, the fifteen year olds think they're so good at hiding their crushes.

"WHAT! When did I become part of the dare!" Reyna shrieked.

"When you came here instead of listening to your cohort snore." Dakota replied with a smirk. Reyna scowled at him and crossed her arms, then her eyes lit up happily and she uncrossed them again.

"Just do it." I said smugly, Jason looked at Reyna uncertainly and she gave him a blank look before holding out her arm at him, there seemed to be a silent agreement as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, making them both blush and the rest of us to groan.

"Loopholes." Reyna grinned at us as Jason placed their joined hands on his lap.

"Isobel, truth or dare?" Jason asked me, I frowned, my eyes darting to Reyna, Jason sucked at making dares, but Reyna was the evil genius, I faught the shiver that fell down my spine and answered.

"Dare." I winced as I sealed my fate, but I wasn't a chicken, so again, I faught the shudder as it rolled down my body as Reyna smirked and leaned in to whisper something to Jason, it took them a few seconds but they finally came up with my doom.

"I dare you to take all your clothes, cover them in lipstick and Kool Aid, then spray paint them pink and dye your hair blue." Jason said firmly, several people gasped, I was one of them, while Josie fainted.

"What?" I whispered as Reyna smirked, then I shuddered again, Gwen helpfully passed all my clothes, Kool Aid, lipstick and pink spray paint before grabbing the blue hair dye Kelly passed her. I picked everything up and walked into the bathroom as tears came to my eyes, I wiped them away before getting started on my hair, twenty minutes later I finished up with my clothes and my blonde hair was now bright green, I carefully picked up my ruined clothes and exited the bathroom with my head held high, apparently someone had revived Josie as she fainted again when she saw me. A few girls and even a couple of guys winced as I made my way through the room to my drawers where I placed my clothes, but I got no sympathy from Reyna as I climbed on my bunk again, if anything the daughter of Bellona grinned even more wickedly.

"Looking good Bell." Jason teased, I growled and remembered the episode of Family Guy we watched last week, I mouthed _vacuum_ to him and everyone laughed.

"Okay, my turn." I said, everyone fell silent, the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' came to mind. "Dakota, truth or dare?" I asked slyly, Dakota dribbled a little, causing me to wrinkle my nose.

"Truth." Dakota slurred, evidently he learned from the sixty odd times we dared him to give up his Kool Aid for weeks.

"List all the girls in the room that you think are hot, and then five girls you think are beautiful." I said, Dakota pondered this.

"Josie, Isobel, Gwen, Reyna, Kelly, Emily, Megan, Jennie, and Rose." Dakota listed, then he thought again. "Josie, Isobel, Gwen, Reyna, Kelly, Emily, Megan, Jennie and Rose." Dakota said, I snorted as the girls mentioned all smiled at Dakota, except Reyna, who threw a pillow at him. "Reyna, truth or dare?" Dakota asked, sobering up immediately, everyone in the room turned to look at Reyna as she answered.

"Dare." She said with no hesitation, Dakota smirked at her and she turned pale.

"I dare you to act like Jason's girlfriend for the next two weeks, kissing, making out, the whole she-bang, and even when the two of you are alone." Dakota said, all the blood drained from Jason and Reyna's faces.

"Anything but that!" Danny yelled, causing us all to look at him. "There is no way I want to witness those two making out everyday!" Danny said, I nodded, it was agreable, those two were amazing acters normally, it shocked us all when they admitted they had been friends two weeks after they actually did become friends, add the feelings, well, let them work it out in their own time.

"Eat some of Jack's hair gel then." Jason offered Reyna, she nodded eagerly, anything to get away from her dare. Jack went into his hair products bag and pulled out a tub of hair gel, while I pulled out a spoon from under my pillow, Reyna hopped down from Jason's bunk and took the spoon before grabbing the hair gel, the look on her face was priceless, uncertain, disgusted with a dash of terrified and a pinch of annoyed.

"This won't kill me will it?" She asked Jack, who shrugged, then filled the spoon with the gel and brought it to her mouth, Jack took the tub from her in case she threw up and stood back so we could all watch. She placed the spoon in her mouth and brought it out, devoid of all gel, before covering her mouth and sprinting to the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her before the sound of retching could be heard.

"Go in and hold her hair back." I told Jason, he leapt down from his bunk and walked to the bathroom door, he grimaced and looked at the rest of us before tapping the door hesitantly.

"Rey?" Jason asked quietly, then he opened the door a silver and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Is she going to die?" Lillian asked, we all winced.

"Probably not, she's just going to be ill for a while." I assured the room, we all climbed into our beds and waited for a few seconds, eventually, after what seemed like forever, but was really five minutes according to the clock, Jason and Reyna came back out.

"I should probably get back to my barracks." Reyna said.

"I don't think so." Gwen protested. "If you're ill in the night we can take care of you." Gwen said, Reyna nodded weakly and climbed into Jason's bunk. Jason headed to the cupboard where we usually kept the spare blankets and pillows, just as he opened it Reyna turned over and gave him a look of pleading and desperation, which must have hurt her pride, I know it would kill me to give that look to anyone, but Jason just looked confused.

"Stay with her until she falls asleep will you?" Gwen asked Jason, he smiled weakly and closed the cupboard door before joining Reyna on his bunk again, someone turned off the lights and I turned over, swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry the end was so sappy but I loves me my Jayna fluff, which is what I'm giving myself for my birthday this year.**

**Don't worry the second chapter of IHATS will be up soon, just after I finish my next Jayna oneshot, which I'm about to begin writing, _then_ I'll start on the next chapter.**

**Please try to stop laughing because I don't want to be sued for consessive laughter.**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**JAYNA FTW.**


End file.
